


100 words on scars

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt in LiveJournal's comment_fic group by draycevixen:  Sherlock, Sherlock/John, Pride and Prejudice (book titles)</p><p>“Our scars make us know that our past was for real”<br/>― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on scars

John ran his hands across his lover’s back.  
Scars. He knew them by heart. Two angry X shapes, testimonies to the merciless lash of the whip. As his hands moved to Sherlock’s side, his left encountered the knife wound. On the ribcage, his right hand ghosted over five horizontal lines. Razorblade, such a wicked thing. At least it had left clean scars, not like the Indian’s spike. The infection had left a mark even worse than the four feet of iron that had been run through Sherlock.  
Each one a story that must not be forgotten. John recalled them all.


End file.
